Power-operated nailing hammers are used extensively in industrial fastening of wooded objects, particularly in the manufacture of wooden pallets, and other wooden packaging and containers.
Typically, such power-operated nailing hammers are operated by electric power or by pneumatic means from a compressed air source. A plunger reciprocates to and fro in the hammer. Nails are formed into strips of considerable length and are fed to the plunger successively.
The nails may be formed into such strips in various ways. However, one of the most popular and widely used methods of forming nailing strips is to weld the nails to two lengths of thin breakable wire. Such wire nailing strips are popular because they are resistant to breakage and will withstand considerable abuse during shipping and handling.
In addition, they are popular because in the operation of the nailing hammer, the wires are actually broken between each nail.
When nails are held together by means other than lengths of wire, for example hot melt adhesive has been used, the adhesive tends to break up and accumulate inside the hammer and obstruct the free operation of the plunger.
This problem does not occur when using wire nailing strips.
However, the wire nailing strips do present other problems. As the nail is driven in by the plunger the wires may not always be cleanly cut or broken. There is a tendency for the wires to be ripped and distorted.